Whole
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: "There is some kind of a sweet innocence in being human- in not having to be just happy or just sad- in the nature of being able to be both broken and whole, at the same time." ― C. JoyBell C. (Mother/daughter one-shot between Ginny and Molly, takes place soon after 'the battle of Hogwarts.')


**Hi, guys! Welcome to a new story, or rather one-shot! It's a Harry Potter one! I've never written a fanfic for Harry Potter even though I read Harry Potter for the first time a ****_long_**** time ago and have been fangirling over it ever since XP **

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic, please review and if you like it stay tuned for other one-shots because I have a bunch of ideas for future Harry Potter one-shots. No stories though because I can't think of a strong good plot since everything besides 'the New Generation' has been wrapped up and I don't really have an interest in writing 'the New Generation.'**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Also, I'm aware this is a pretty short one-shot. I wasn't originally going to write it but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so despite it's length I hope you enjoy it anyway and please leave a review :)**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

**OH ALSO I AM AWARE THE CLOCK HANGS IN THE LIVING ROOM BUT IN THIS ONE-SHOT I CHANGED IT SO IT'S IN THE KITCHEN! Hope you don't mind xD**

* * *

><p><strong>-GINNY-<strong>

**Ginny Weasley awoke to the smell of bacon. **Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. She figured it was early morning judging by the milky tone of the sunlight that was streaming in through the red-headed girls window.

She yawned though she was not tired, quite the opposite really. She'd gotten a good nights sleep for the first time in what felt like forever. Smiling to herself she pulled herself up from her bed. Quickly slipping into her slippers since the dark wood floor of her bedroom was freezing.

Then as quietly as she could, so not to wake her friend/temporary roommate Hermione Granger she crept across her bedroom floor and entered the hallway of the Burrow. It was then the smell of bacon that had awoken Ginny to begin with filled her nostrils and she found herself 'wafting' downstairs as though she were from one of those Muggle cartoons Harry had showed her in which the main-character follows a visible aroma of something which in her case was bacon.

Caught up in her thoughts Ginny didn't notice George until she bumped into him.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed

George just stared at her blankly before shrugging and continuing up the stairs.

Ginny felt as though she'd been stabbed in the gut.

Her brother, normally so cheerful and witty had been reduced to a sulking quiet depressed creature after Ginny's brother, George's twin Fred Weasley had been murdered during 'the battle of Hogwarts.' Freds death had had a huge impact on the Weasley family but especially on George. He hardly ever talked and when he did it would just be a few words at a time. Ginny was worried about him.

It was then that the youngest Weasley reached the bottom landing and entered the kitchen.

Ginny's mother, Molly was leaning against the sink her gaze fixed on a large clock that was hung on the wall of the kitchen a few feet away. Ginnys gaze flickered towards the charmed pan on the stove that was cooking bacon and deciding her breakfast could wait she walked over to her mom her gaze drifting to the old clock that had eight hands.

One for each Weasley.

Ginny's father, Arthur was pointed towards the work location signalling he was at work. Molly's hand read that she was home. As did Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's, George's, Ron's and Ginny's own hand seeing as all the members of the Weasley family plus others such as Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow for the time being.

Ginny stared at the clock, and a wave of sadness washed over her. Just a little over a week before there had been nine hands on the clock, after Fred's death there were only eight.

"Mum." Ginny murmured breaking the silence.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked almost robotically.

"Why do things like this have to happen?" She whispered. Referring to all the deaths that had occurred during 'the battle of Hogwarts' but most of all referring to the death of her older brother, Mrs. Wesley's son, Fred Wesley.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter into a side hug, resting her head against her daughters.

"I don't know dear." She admitted and after a pause she continued. "But do you know what I do know?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I know that _everything happens for a reason_ as hard as that is to accept. If Fred or Lupin or Tonks or anyone hadn't died that night we might not be standing here. Harry might not have been able to save the wizarding world if they hadn't sacrificed themselves to protect not only Harry, but _all_ of us from Voldemort." Mrs. Wesley finished.

Ginny didn't reply. She didn't know _how_ to reply or _if_ to even reply.

After a few minutes of silence Mrs. Weasley continued. "Do you want to know how I know that?" She asked.

Again Ginny didn't respond but her mother continued anyway, pointing up at the clock. "I watched us all be stuck in mortal peril for months. And right after Harry brought down Voldemort everything changed. No one was stuck in mortal peril for any longer. It was beautiful really, despite everything that had happened and everyone that we lost to be able to come back home, look up at that old clock and see that we weren't in mortal peril anymore. The moment we stepped inside this house again I knew that all was well." She leaned over and kissed her daughters forehead and Ginny wrapped her mother in a hug.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." Mrs. Weasley echoed.

They stood there for a few minutes just hugging and staring up at the clock with tear stained faces and bloodshot eyes until finally Molly pulled away.

"Would you care for some breakfast?" She asked.

Ginny managed a small smile, "Yeah." She murmured sitting down at the kitchen table just as there was a loud 'pop' and Ron and Harry appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Ron exclaimed causing Mrs. Weasley to scream in surprise before scolding her son. Ginny caught the words, "Just as bad as Fred and George..." before her attention switched to Harry.

The messy black-haired and green-eyed boy had sat down beside Ginny and was now staring at her, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What?!" Ginny demanded.

Harry grinned, ignoring her he faced Molly. "Is that bacon I smell?" He inquired.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "That it is dear." She confirmed, waving her wand and sending the bacon shooting from the pan and onto Ginny, Harry's and Ron's plates.  
>Ginny caught Harry watching her again right as she was about to take a bite of her bacon and she turned to him.<p>

"What?" She repeated.

Harry just shook his head, taking his hand in hers before taking a bite of bacon.

Ginny smiled slightly at her boyfriends strange demeanor and she glanced over at her mom as she herself took a bite of her bacon.

Molly Weasley was staring up at the clock with a sad smile on her face.

Ron and Harry had struck up a conversation about gnomes for some reason or other.

Ginny stared down at her hand in Harry's repeating her mother's words to herself.

_"Everything happens for a reason."_

For the first time since Lupin and Tonks's and Fred's (among others) deaths Ginny Weasley felt whole again.

All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know it wasn't my best, it was really just a quick idea I thought up. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and I'd appreciate it if you left a review :)<strong>

**If you're a fan of the Fosters you probably realized I quoted it...if not then well I did.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed and stay-tuned for more Harry Potter one-shots (they will be much longer!)**

**~Bye!**

**Oh and P.S Happy Halloween if you celebrate :) **


End file.
